1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sound-and/or vibration-damping coating, more particularly intended to be applied to an element which can be subjected to vibrations, such as a circular or not saw blade, grinding machine disc, grinding wheel, loudspeaker, as well as metal wall, box-girder and frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The generally known sound - and/or vibration-damping coatings have the drawback that either they are not very efficient, or they can only be applied to plane surfaces which moreover can not substantially be subjected to any strain.
This is for example the case with coatings formed of a metal sheet which is fixed through a visco-elastic material layer on a wall intended for sound-damping.